1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising apparatus and more particularly, to doorframe suspension type parallel-bar exercising apparatus, which has compact size and low cost characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to unbalanced diet and lack of physical activity, people care about their body health. In consequence, many exercising apparatus have been created for home application. There exercising apparatus are commonly heavy and expensive. There is a strong demand for compact and inexpensive exercising apparatus for home application.